Epiphany
by Mrs.W.Miller
Summary: Haley has an epiphany one day and has to deal with the turbulent aftermath of it.
1. Chapter 1

Epiphany: A comprehension or perception of reality by means of a sudden intuitive realization.

It was a bright and breezy afternoon in Tree Hill North Carolina where Lucas Scott co captain of the Tree Hill Ravens varsity bastball team practiced his jump shots in River Court park. Haley James Scott the high school senior's sister in law and newly recrowned confidant sat on the sidelines at a picnic table half studying the book report that lie in front of her and half studying him. Wearing her blonde streaked auburn tresses in a high ponytail and an outfitt that consisted of khaki bermuda shorts with a fitted white halter shirt Haley looked like anything but the academic she truly was. The hazel eyed beauty fidgeted frustratedly moving her feet in and out of her white sandals as she tried to concentrate.

Haley desparately needed to overcome writer's block if she wanted to complete this paper ,watching Lucas wasn't helping her cause so she began giving the assignment her undivided attention. Soon Haley was so emersed in her literary masterpiece that she became unaware of anything else around her. This is when Lucas approached and rested his chin on her shoulder her startling her. Peering down at her paper "Hey this is pretty good"he said after reading a few lines.

"Thanx" Haley replied nervously as his proximity began to overwhelm her. "Uh Eww your like totally sweating on me" she said wiping her shoulder and trying to push him away. Lucas responded by wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his face against hers making her shriek in surprise. Effectively dodging her attempt to hit him Lucas began to run as Haley gave chase. The athletic blonde beat her at every turn there was no way for her to get near him. "This is fun keep this up a little longer it's helping my defense"Lucas teased. "I give up" Haley said raising her hands in surennder. "You're no fun it was way to easy" Lucas said with a fake scowl. "I'm sorry to disappoint you mr. competitive but I gotta go my shift at the cafe starts soon and if I'm late your mom will kill me" she reasoned. She walked back toward the bench with Lucas following closely behind.

Once they reached she retrieved her books she turned around,quickly tapped his face and ran. The thing was she wasn't as fast as him and Lucas caught up speedily grabbing her by the waist . Haley's books flew out of her hands and on to the court. Turning her round to face him he held her close against him binding her hands behind her with his own. She struggled against him trying to break free managaing only to amuse him in the process. "You caught me off guard I'll give you that but you're not quick enough" Lucas said arching a brow. Staring into the deep blue pools of eyes Haley could barely breathe let alone pay attention.  
So when he swayed from one side to the other only then did she realize that he'd lifted her so high her feet were dangling.

"Luke I really have to go" she explained hoarsely after an awkward silence. "Oh yeah" He said loosening his grip and letting her slide down his body and safely to the ground. He knelt down to gather her books before placing them in her arms "Good game Hales we should play again" Lucas said with a smirk and breaking the weird aura that she felt between them. All she could do was nod in response as she slowly turned and headed toward the cafe not sure of anything that she felt or where it left her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night as Haley layed in bed as she went over the days events in her head. Brooke in typical form rambled on about how it was unhealthy for Haley to be in the house and in bed on a Friday night and did this with relative ease as she got ready for her date with Lucas. "Hello Tutor Girl are you getting any of this?" Brooke asked realizing that Haley was ignoring her. Snapping her fingers Brooke finally grabbed the pajama clad beauty's attention "What!" Haley shouted exasperated before immediately demuring.

"Sorry Brooke not everyone has the social life that you do" Haley said her eyes downcast. "I understand that T.G. but it's not like you have no one at all so I hate to see you acting like it" Brooke explained sincerely. "Brooke I'm fine just a little tired and with all that's going on between Nathan and I I'm just not in the mood ya know?" Brooke nodded in response "Thanx for worrying though" Haley added with a sweet smile.

Suddenly the bell rang flustering Brooke who abandoned getting ready sometime during their conversation. "Oh crap he's here" Brooke said referring to Lucas. "Quick! help me with my dress" Brooke stood in front of Haley's bed back turned so that she could be zipped into the rose colored slip dress that she designed. After which she rushed out of the room to open the front door for a waiting Lucas.

Falling back to the bed Haley shifted herself into a comfortable positon as she prepared to sleep. The sound of Brooke relentlessly flirting with Lucas echoed through the door of the bedroom. It caused an unsettling feeling in Haley that she couldn't understand and made it had for her to sleep though eventually she did.

Around 1am Haley awoke to the sound of whispered giggling as Lucas entered the room. He was unsuccessfully trying to move Brooke's mattress into the living room quietly. Haley tried not laugh when he hit his foot on the edge of her bed letting loose a ton of expletives. Finally she sat up acting as if she'd just woken "Luke just what do you think you're doing" she asked as natural as she could. Switching on the bedroom light Lucas replied "Trying not to wake you but you see how well that went" he said with a smirk pulling the rest of the mattress through the door.

Haley fell back to the bed as Brooke came in "Aww you waited up you shouldn't have" she said grabbing a comforter from the closet and leaving. "yeah totally" Haley said sarcastically as she covering her face with her sheet .When Brooke came back she headed straight to the bathroom presumably to get changed for bed.  
Lucas came in soon after throwing his body on the bed next to Haley pulling the sheet from her face.

"What's up with you Hales?" he half whispered with his face was so close Haley could feel the heat radiating off of it. She knew it was nothing other than him trying to keep their conversation private that brought him so near but that didn't stop the butterflies that formed in her stomach. "hmm uh nothing much Chris and I are working well " she stammered before realizing how her words could be misconstrued. "I mean with our music we're working well again" she rephrased nervously.

"See this is what I mean Hales why are you so jumpy lately?" Lucas asked running a hand over her forehead as if to calm her. Haley layed speechless not realizing that she'd been so transparent. Finally pulling her self together Haley managed " I've got a lot of things on my mind but I'm fine". It was the first thing that came to mind and the most honest. Changing the subject Haley began "My question for you my friend is what's going on with you and Brooke? She hasn't seen another guy in weeks!" Haley confided. Lucas responded with a knowing smile as Brooke appeared in the doorway.

"Look Boyfriend I didn't bring you here so that you could hop into bed with another girl. Is this Dawson's Creek Do I look like Jen to you? "Brooke said with a mock glare. "But it's not a girl it's Haley!" Lucas shot back. Haley sat up quickly mouth agape acting as if insulted before pushing Lucas abruptly to the floor. As Brooke walked by looking down she playfully kicked him with her foot for good measure. "Is it safe to say I'll be seeing you in the morning?" Haley asked him without looking over the side of her bed "yes"  
Lucas answered " ok then. Goodnight Luke see you in the morning" "uhgghh he grunted."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Haley woke up to the sound of Cold play's "The message" filtering out her clock radio and through the room. Turning to face the bedroom door she saw that it was left half open. She expected to see Lucas and Brooke entwined on the mattress but instead she saw feet one pair to be exact and they didn't belong to Brooke. Rolling on to her back Haley bit her lip as she stared at the ceiling before hopping out of bed and heading to the bathroom to start her shower.

After she was through Haley draped herself in a light pink spaghetti strapped cotton dress that criss crossed at the back. Tying her wet hair into a bun she made her way to the kitchen finding Lucas there. He stood shirtless at the fridge in nothing but his boxers drinking a glass of milk. "So where's your lady friend " Haley inquired trying not seem affected by his appearance. Instead of answering he continued drinking while picking up and holding out the note Brooke left in front of her. It explained that she was out shopping and that he was to meet up with her later at the beach.

"Grab your bikini Hales she left that hours ago and it's almost time" he said after finally putting down the glass. "Oh No" Haley said as she perched herself on a stool near the counter "Nothing in that note said anything about me Luke that's all you". "Come on Hales like that matters if you don't come out with us then what are you going to do?" he asked frustrated. "I don't know just chill out here and veg I guess" Haley said shaking her leg vigorously which she did sometimes when she was aggiatated.

"Look" Lucas said walking to stand in front of her "The truth is you're beginning to worry us" He emphasized placing a hand on her leg to stop it from shaking. "I told both of you already I'm fine " Haley said defiantly looking him in the eye.  
"That's what you say Haley but you're focusing way too much on Nathan. I know he's your husband and I understand that but maybe if you back off then maybe he'll come around."

It killed Haley to hear it but it couldn't have come from anyone else and she knew that it was true. Pain flashed in her eyes causing Lucas to stand closer. Knowing he hit a nerve he explained "I know it must be very hard for you to fall back" He said wrapping his arms around her arms before leaning into her ear " but that's why I'm here to cushion you". he stated. Still holding her he moved away from her ear to look at her face before kissing her nose and tapping her leg " I'll be in the car".


	4. Chapter 4

The beach was unsually desolate that day there wasn't that much people besides them which made their search for Brooke end rather quickly. Lucas and Haley found the bewitching brunette spawled across the surface of a blanket sunbathing.  
She wore a barely there black bikini with a pink heart filled with rhinestones on the right side of her bikini bottom. Upon their arrival psychically She turned around to face them before anyone had a chance to speak. "Hey boy and girlfriend I'd thought you guys would never get here this place is soo dead." Brooke explained staring between the two.

Moments later Haley found herself watching Lucas and Brooke from the blanket as the two lovers played amongst the waves. Feeling somewhat annoyed Haley decided to surpress the emotions that were brewing in her and just relax. She had never tried to tan before and this was just as good a time as any so she decided she'd try it. Releasing the clasps on her baby blue bikini top Haley layed on her stomach trying and catch some rays.

Dozing off soon after resting down her head Haley began feeling hands rubbing something into her back. Assuming she was dreaming she let the hands roam further before realizing it was actually happening and opening her eyes. She rolled away and on to her side to see culprit "You can tell you've never done this before" Brooke stated pushing haley back on to her stomach and continuing to rub the tanning oil. "You're suppose to be lightly toasted not roasted T.G. turn over".

Embarassed Haley sat up abruptly holding the front of her suit but soon Brooke's attention was diverted as petite blonde Peyton Sawyer crossed her line of vision.  
"Well look who it is be back in a jiff Hay" Brooke stated before bounding over to greet her bestfriend. Thankful to be out from under Brooke's scrunity Haley sighed then winced feeling her back start to burn. While fishing through her bag for some burn lotion "Need help with that?" she heard him say once it was in her hands.

Looking up and getting almost blinded by the sun Haley saw Lucas staring down at her. She was about to pass before remembering the rant he went on about her uneasiness around him lately and she didn't want him to make an example again so she passed him the bottle. Turning her back to him and grabbing the clasp of her suit to close it Haley was halted "You don't want tanlies right? Lucas asked brushing her hands away."Don't worry I won't look" He said with a what Haley knew was a smile she could tell from his tone.

The feeling of the cold lotion combined with Lucas's touch caused Haley to shiver.  
Smirking Lucas continued messaging lotion into her skin turning serious he said "About earlier Hales I didn't mean to..."She touched the hand he placed on her shoulder causing him to pause. "No Luke you don't have to explain I needed to hear it" Haley said before closing her eyes and bracing herself to face him. "I've heard it before but I've really listened" she confessed staring into his calm blue eyes.

Suddenly Haley saw his expression change as he leaned forward placing his hands on her chest catching her suit top before it revealed her breast and starting her straight in the eye " I promised" he said to her. A blush a deep shade of crimson crept over Haley's skin as Lucas reconnected the clasp on her suit. "Thanx she whispered almost breathlessly as his face lingered for a split second and suddenly things just clicked. 


	5. Chapter 5

A couple weeks had past since the day at the beach and it found Haley trying to keep to herself while sorting through her feelings toward the people in her life. School was tough because not only did she have Lucas and Brooke to deal with but she had to see Nathan. She was struggling everyday facing him and the more her friends tried to comfort her the more isolated she became this rang true more than anything else when it came to Lucas.

He was everything and everywhere to Haley and her growing attraction to him magnified this by infinity. If he wasn't stumbling into the apartment with Brooke in the wee hours of the morning he was at the cafe keeping her company while she was closing up the cafe or reading in the library while she was tutoring. She did her best keeping her cool but at times she could not help the resentment she felt watching him cling to Brooke.

This soon began to poison Haley and Brooke's relationship because she'd unwittingly started letting her bitterness show. One night while the trio hung out at Tric Haley and Peyton watched as a heated make out session between Brooke and Lucas in a booth across the room ensued. This prompted Haley to walk over and speak her mind " Got air?" Haley said interrupting the couple. "Tutor girl do you mind?" Brooke stated looking up at Haley clearly annoyed "yeah well Brooke actually I do" Haley replied surprising herself. "Excuse me?" Brooke asked confused as she watched the auburn haired girl fold her arms across her chest.

"Come here" Brooke said through gritted teeth before grabbing Haley 's arm and dragging her to the restroom. Lucas watched curiously as his best friend was whisked away by his denim miniskirt clad girlfriend. Once the door was closed behind them Brooke's rant began "What's your damage Haley?" she asked aggravated "Nothing Brooke" Haley replied before trying to make her way past Brooke to the door. "Uh uh girlie I'm not buying it " Brooke said standing in front of the door and blocking Haley's way. "Somethings not right with you and for weeks you've been in this funk and I've tried everything to help but now you're just getting downright rude."

"Well I didn't ask for anyone's help" Haley said before pushing past her "Oh and by the way I hear enough at home I really can live without the visuals. You have a room use it" Walking out of the restroom leaving Brooke stunned to silence. Haley quickly ran past Lucas and out of the club.

The cold night air burned her face and the sensation quickly traveled through the rest her body. The realization that she was cracking finally hit and Haley wanted to cry but she couldn't. Suddenly Lucas appeared on the fire escape "What's going on Hales?"  
he asked she turned to face him shivering as opened his arms to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Shivering Haley walked over to him and was immediately enveloped in an embrace. Lucas pulled her closer so that his coat could hold the two of them "It's freezing out here Hales let's talk about this inside." He said trying to turn them towards the door. Wrapping her arms around his waist she squeezed hard halting his action "We can talk just not here" she stated staring him straight in the eyes "I can't do it here ".

Confusion crossed the Handsome blond's face listening to her cryptic words but he reluctantly agreed to her request and they left. After an uncomfortable forty five minute drive outside of Tree Hill Lucas's pulled into a rest stop for gas. Haley sat quietly fiddling with the stations on the truck radio while he went inside. She had no idea exactly where they were or where he trying to take her all she knew is that when they got there she had to talk.

Haley wasn't even sure what she wanted to say but she got the impression during the drive that his patience was wearing thin. It showed in his silence, the way he stared out at the road and how he barely aknowledged her presence. She was caught off guard as he climbed back into the truck and said "We'll be there soon" before starting the ignition.

After a couple twists and turns down a dirt road that ran through a wooded area Lucas stopped in front of a beautiful oak cabin. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either it had lights perched on top of the porch railings illuminating the outside of the otherwise dark home. She looked out the window and back at him questionigly" It's my mother's friend Andy's he gave me a key before he left for New Zealand he said I could use it anytime" Lucas replied answering the question that her face asked.

He opened the door to the truck and hopped out and walked over to her side to open hers. Haley was blown away when he unlocked the cabin door and turned on the lights. It looked like a winter wonderland inside with a large fireplace that was centerpiece of the living room. Lucas closed the door making her focus her attention back to him "Nice ain't it"? he asked leading Haley to the living room.

Haley sat on the large deep cocoa colored leather sectional sofa as he turned on the fireplace that was oddly enough electrical. "All that's was missing is the bear skin rug "she thought to herself but there was a nice persian one in it's place.

"Well well I see your mom has friends in high places" She said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work. He moved from where he stood near the fire place to sit on the coffee table directly in front of her. "Ok Haley what's going on because you're not the same person who left Tree hill." Haley was taken back by his bluntness but listened as he continued " I understand you're going through a lot with Nathan but you're friends are trying to help and you're pushing us away at every turn. I mean I don't know what you said to Brooke tonight but it hurt her and I know how she feels. You keep me at arms length Hales like I'm hurting you but I didn't leave you maybe you should think about that." Lucas said clenching his jaw.

"You're right" she said clearing her throat I did leave you and I probably will never forgive myself for that so I don't expect you to." She got up and walked past him before adding "Besides what does it really matter? It's not like you need me now anyway". she said making Lucas's head swivel around to look at her. Haley immediately regretted her words and recanted "Luke I didn't mean it like that and you're right I'm not the same" Lucas listened patiently while she talked with her back still to him.

"The truth is I'm guilty because I've been keeping something from you" Haley said staring into the flames. Exasperated Lucas asked"What is it Hales you know you can tell me anything no matter what you know I'll always be there to help you through" He said sincerely.  
"That's just it Lucas I don't think you can this time" she said starting to feel her emotions start to churn. Letting out a deep breath Haley began "There's this guy she said cutting him off before he started speak " I can't get him out of my head. When he's around it's hard to think and when he touches me I can hardly breathe he consumes me Lucas"Haley explained as seemingly stuck in the moments that were torturing her.

She heard his footsteps as he came to stand behind her "Who is it he asked his sympathetically , Haley turned around looked up at him and he knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Haley didn't have to say a word the look in her eyes when she turned to him spoke volumes. Retreating slowly away from her "oh man " he mouthed running his hands through his spiky blond locks as he began to pace around the room.

"I expected " he stopped and started again "well I'm not sure what I expected but..." Haley watched him unravel with tears welling in her eyes and a lump in her throat. After finally regaining composure Lucas stopped rambling and looked over at her seeing the tears that had begun rimming her eyes hit him like a ton of bricks. "This is real Hales isn't it?" he said once he made it over to her wiping her tears before they even had a chance to fall.

" I don't know Luke is it? because that's what I've been trying to figure out". Lucas let his forehead rest against hers closing his eyes once they touched "I don't know what you want me to say Hales this came out of left field for me you know?". "that it'll be ok" she replied interupting him and reminding him just how vulnerable she was.  
Wrapping his arms around her as she put her face in his shirt "It'll be alright Hales" he mumbled into her hair as he wondered about the future himself.

A few hours later found Lucas and Haley retreating into the comfort of their friendship. Both decided that since emotions were still raw and vague that it was best that the ramifications of their feelings would be dealt with later. This also gave Lucas time to process things which when he did he mentally kicked himself for losing his cool earlier. He had no idea how hard it must've been for Haley to open up to him and he admired her for letting him get a glimpse into the new way that she saw him. She was and vulnerable looking to him for stability and he let her down but he promised himself he'd never do it again.

As the two sat watching a movie on the giant plasma tv adjacent to the couch Lucas watched out of the corner of his eye as her eyes drifted closed. He waited for the light weight of her head to fall on his it did Lucas released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and let Haley's confession truly wash over him. The sound of the rain tapping lightly against the glass of the windows provided a soundtrack to the inner workings of Lucas's mind.

He sat there quietly letting the jean clad beauty use him as a pillow careful not to wake her knowing that if he if he did that she'd feel awkward. All of a sudden Lightning flashed Lighting up the sky giving way to a loud crack and the boom of thunder hitting near by jolting Haley awake. "AHhhhh "She screamed into the darkness clutching Lucas's arm. "It's ok Hales we just lost power" he said trying to calm her "I think it's time for us to leave" she said nervously.

"Driving in this would be nuts Hales it's safer here trust me" He said before getting up. Quickly tugging on his arm "where are you going" she asked" to get some candles you stay here you don't know this house and I barely do and I don't want you to hurt yourself " he said before walking away. A moment later he reappeared holding two candlesticks offering one to her. "Follow me" he said leading Haley upstairs to a door. He opened it revealing a room that could only be described as country splendor. It had yellow colored walls with white trim that was so shiny that it resembled hard candy. The room also contained a white armoire instead of a closet that represented just a pinch of old fashion flair.

The real attraction of the room turned out to be a king sized white wicker sleigh bed that was planted right in the center of the room. It was decorated with a fluffy yellow and white comforter and matching pillows "The bathroom is in there" Lucas said pointing the half open door on the other side of the room. Haley walked over to and stepped inside it was stark white with a whirlpool tub so big it took up half the room. " now that's hot "Haley stated mouth wide "yes it is Lucas laughed nodding agreeing with her. For that moment the issues that layed bfore them seemed to melt away and Haley enjoyed it.

"There's fresh towels on the rack and I'm right across the hall if you need anything" He said motioning with his head before turning to leave. "Wait" She said stopping him in his tracks "I don't have any night clothes" Haley stated simply.

Lucas pulled his grey and white pin striped button down over his head and handed to her "here now you do". "Thanx" she said standing there feeling awkwardness creep into the room. "No problem Hales" he said before closing the door behind him. Haley then slipped out of her jeans and gold silk top and into his shirt which was soo big on her it fell to her knees.

Haley pulled down the covers and slid into bed before remembering to blow out the candle she placed on the dresser. She got up and and walked over to blow it out stopping at the door when she heard Lucas's voice. He was leaving a message for Brooke this stung Haley more than she'd cared to admit because she's just put it all on the line with no answer from him. She went back to bed letting the pillows and the comforter swallow her within them holding back tears of frustration as the scent from his shirt surrounded her.

Moments later just as the sandman was catching up with her Haley heard the creek of the door opening. She grew anxious as he drew near the floor boards revealing his proximity. Her heart raced as she felt the bed dip under his weight as he got into the bed with her. At one point she thought he would venture under the sheet with her but he only slid under the comforter but close enough. Lucas layed on his side and his position mirroring hers. Even though he was close enough to touch her he didn't staring into the blinding dark he took a breath and said "I thought about it Hales".


	8. Chapter 8

Haley layed quietly as Lucas continued "How could I not think about it ?You're gorgeous" He said to her back."I've thought of it Hales but I never thought I'd have to face it let alone own up to it. Covering his face "I'm seriously lost right now and I know you are too maybe we can figure this thing out together".

Haley twisted slightly toward him "tell me what you're feeling rigt now right this second"she said exasperated.. "I'm torn" he replied half of me wants to touch you so bad I'm shaking the other half..." Haley finally turned all the way around to face him moving as close to him as she could "I don't care about the other half right now"she said tracing an outline of his lips with her finger. "Haley" He whispered desparately sounding unbelieveable even to his self.

Haley said nothing but leaned in for a kiss but he quickly dodged her plunging his face into her neck and pulling her closer. Haley rested her right leg on his thigh as he squeezed her body tighter to him "I guess that other half can't be denied" she said softly pulling away. "I don't have to show how I feel now you can feel it but this is all that I can give you tonight" Lucas said breathlessly. "Well If this is all I can get I'll take it "Haley replied as she cuddled closer inhaling his scent. A couple minutes later and Haley was fast asleep "You'll thank me tomorrow" Lucas said to his self before he himself went to dreamland.

The next morning Haley awoke to the warmth of the sun beaming on her face and the sound of running water. Twisting around she saw the vacant area where Lucas had been and panicked sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest memories of last night swirled in Haley's brain causing her to bury head in her hands. Then suddenly bathroom door opened making her head snap up. Wearing only a towel and a curious look on his face Lucas addressed her "Did I wake you?" he asked politely. "No" Haley said softly slowly shaking her head "This bathroom is the only one with that tub" he said explaining why he was using her bathroom instead of his own. After an uncomfortable silence he began again "I'm going to get dressed I want to make it back to town in time for us to get breakfast" he said motioning to the clock on the night stand that read 10:15am.

"Ok I'll start getting ready too " Haley said smiling weakly at him "alright" he said akwardly pausing at the door before exiting the room. Once the door was closed Haley took a deep breath looked around braced herself and went after him. She walked across the hall opening the door closing it quietly behind her. Leaning against it she watched as he stood with his back to her the light streaming through the windows highlighting the spots he missed drying off.

Turning slightly at the sound of the door clicking closed she watched the muscles in his back grow tense and she knew he knew she was there. By the time he turned fully Haley was already close enough to touch him. "You forgot your shirt" she explained her voice cracking as he looked down at her. Haley then proceeded to unbutton the shirt her hands shaking nervously in the process. He knew this wasn't right and he tried to look away but something in him just couldn't the battle of good versus temptation was evident on his face.

Lucas touched her hand just as she got down to the last button before she revealed herself and shook his head "You don't want this" he said softly staring into her eyes. Haley stared back defiantly "Yes I do and I'll show you how much"  
she said standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. Lucas felt his restraint slip away as he backed her up and onto bed and into the burgundy comforter. they fell with a light thud as they continued exploring each other's mouths. after a minute Lucas pulled away slowly and searched Haley's eyes for reservations and found none. She didn't look timid anymore or scared she looked positive of what she wanted. Lifting her knees on either side of him Lucas made a trail with his hand between them staring into her face.

She stared back at him until she could stand it no longer and closed her eyes letting the tidal wave of sensations flow through her. Lucas watched facinated as her facial expressions changed with his movements and shook his head in disbelief. Wetness from the shower turned to sweat as Lucas concentrated on the sounds echoing from her and with a final movement Haley reached up and grabbed his face pulling him down to her for a kiss. Lucas and Haley layed there a while both letting the experience sink in for Haley it was surreal everything she thought about but nothing she expected. Lucas couldn't wrap his mind around it it was as if he had no control and it bothered him because not even Brooke could make him lose himself like she did. Then it hit home and the name just slipped from his lips "Brooke".


End file.
